Newborns
by mxmsupporter
Summary: Death by Kira's hands was supposed to be inevitable... The two have accepted it a long time ago. What happens if a little bit of chaos makes it's way to the system? Basically my way of a canon-like happy endindg for MxM.


**Disclaimer: **I'm not creative when it comes to making up funny disclaimers... Nor do I own Death Note.

**A/N:** Yes, it's FICTION, so if anything seems unrealistic for you... It was meant to be this way ;P

* * *

**Newborns**

- Breathe, it's over - Mello heard a quiet whisper behind him, a whisper clearly encased in a hint of laughter. The blond barely turned his head and caught a glance of a familiar redhead. - What are you know, a fucking psychologist? - Matt smirked, standing beside him and leaning on the railing with his forearms on the metal tube. - I'm only quoting a song's title, Mel... But you know, with the amount of things I know about you, I could be your therapist for sure - Mello snorted, although he knew Matt's words were true. His best friend was there with him through bad and good times, well, seems like mostly the bad ones have been happening lately. He was the one to put him together and give a firm kick to the ass when the blond wanted to give up.

Mello sniffed smoke and snatched a cigarette from Matt's lips. - Hey! - the redhead tried to protest but his dear addiction finished it's life under Mello's heavy boot. - Don't smoke now, idiot. They may spot the fumes. Plus, don't be so damn loud. It's Kira, for fuck's sake - Matt pouted, his expression hilarious due to the goggles covering his eyes. "They wouldn't see us on this platform you insisted climbing onto, anyway..." he thought. Mello's face stayed blank, only the leather-gloved fingers clutching the railing tightly being a sign of his nervousness. Matt glanced at him for a moment. The blond flinched when he felt a warm hand covering his own. - Breath, Mello... - he felt the familiar smell as Matt laid his head on his shoulder. The blond's lip's corner rose slightly (smiling wasn't allowed when in his badass attire!).

It was just two days after the most terrifying, gut-clenching event in the two's lives. Escaping death... Not every twenty-year-olds can vaunt by having such experience. Something went wrong. Something went not according to Mello's subtly devised plan, introducing a bit of chaos. The life-saving chaos that was needed like fresh air. Matt wasn't supposed to make it out alive...

He received a number of shots, all of them lethal for a normal person. And he... He fell on the mask of his Camaro and nearly smiled. He played his role well, Takada's men leaving the 'body' on the scene in search for their beloved chief. Matt wasn't stupid and he knew that Kira's spokesman's gorillas would have firearms. And what would a normal guy that expected to get shot do? ...

Yes, the answer is that simple.

Put on a bulletproof vest.

Of course this is the moment where you shout "But he's got shot in the head!"... Well, every cocky guy has his amount of luck, Matt included. His head spun a little, blood dripping down his chin on the creamy fur vest as he took his place at the wheel and prayed that the engine wasn't destroyed. Yes, that was the moment where Matt silently thanked his Wammy's House bullies that pushed him down the second floor roof, the accident resulting in his skull being broken in few pieces and a patch of bone replaced with a titanium tile (A quite badass one, to be precise. He was very proud of it.) .

That wasn't the best moment to think about past, Matt decided, as his vision became somehow blurry ("I wonder why, huh. Probably too little nicotine in my system..."). He sped down the familiar road, hoping that the Police wouldn't catch a track of him so quickly... One thought invaded his mind though. _Mello_. If the blond didn't appear at their place...

Well, let's say he wouldn't have to bother to deal with his bullet wounds anymore.

At the same time the blond tried to keep his hand steady on the Beretta he was holding, his finger seeming very happy to just pull the trigger. Takada's brain would decorate the truck's wall very well... Mello's heart clenched at the thought of the redhead. Will he be safe? Takada's voice broke his train of thoughts. - Could you hand me the blanket first? - the blond snorted, no amount of amusement in the tone. - The fact that I'm a natural blond doesn't mean anything about me, fucker. Take off everything. It's not like I'm interested in your body, anyway - Mello narrowed his eyes. Takada's orbs widened, desperation clearly visible under her perfectly made mask. - Hurry up - to punctuate his words, Mello tightened his grip on the gun.

A few minutes later he was in the driver's cabin, the ash from the burnt piece of the cursed note settled on his pants. - A man was shot dead on the main street of Tokyo... - Mello sucked in a gasp, his face blank as never. This was his defensive mechanism, turning into someone contradictory to his usual self. "Matt... I'm sorr-" - ... at least that was what it looked like. When the Police reached the scene, the car and the victim were gone, witnesses claiming that the dead was in fact alive. We'll try to get as much information as we can... - Mello was not listening, his heart beating so fast that he was afraid that it was the infamous death by Kira's methods. So Matt was alive? But where would he..?

Mello turned right, parking into the abandoned church, his death destination. "Now everything is in Kira's hands... If he kills me now..." The blond jumped out the cabin, not bothering to close the door or cut the engine off. He moved to the back and opened the trapdoor, startling Takada. He didn't praise her with even one glance, moving straight to the bike and leading it out. - Wait! What are you- - Shut up, bitch. You'll die from the hands of your beloved one, don't you understand that yet? Light Yagami was just a fucking liar, and the sooner you'll realize it, the sooner you'll want to face the reaper - Mello spat out in a mocking imitation of a farewell. He didn't bother with putting on his helmet as the bike roared to life under him.

"Let me live, let me live, let me live... Shit, let him be alive too..." Mello clutched his rosary as he took three steps at once. "Damn, God, if you're there... Let me see him. And don't kill me a moment after, please." The door to their shared apartment never seemed to be so far away. Mello stopped in front of it, his heart pounding heavily like after running in a marathon. He still wasn't sure if this wasn't Kira's doing...

The wooden surface creaked open and Mello held his breath. - Hey... - a weak voice nearly sent him on his knees, the rush of feelings strangling him. Matt was smirking to him, his vest on the backrest of the sofa, staining it with blood. - Figured you'll get there - Mello got to his friend... No, someone much more related to him. Partner in crime. Soul mate. All the words sounded too cliché as the blond took Matt's face in his hands and stared into the green eyes, finding pride there. Matt was proud of him... And that was the thing that could keep him going for the rest of his life.

That and chocolate, of course.

* * *

- Still... It's stupid about him that Kira didn't kill you... - Matt mumbled as the two watched Yagami swimming in the pool of his own blood after Matsuda's rage went wild. - Yeah... He probably underestimated me, that fucker... I'm happy that he did that, though. That and that you're a cyborg with this tile of yours - Matt couldn't suppress a quiet chuckle. The two watched as Yagami run away, Mikami long since forgotten on the floor with his pen in his aorta. The NPK run after him whilst the SPK stayed silent. - Lester, Gevanni, Lidner... Please take care of Mikami's body. Kira will be dead soon either way - Near's voice resounded in the air. His associates looked at him for a moment and nodded, dragging the corpse outside. Matt and Mello stayed silent, their fingers laced.

- Mello... Matt... - the two nearly jumped out their skin, a quiet "Fuck!" heard from Matt. - I believe we're done here - these words held so much meaning... The end of the meeting with Yagami, the end of constantly escaping death... And the end of the Kira case, the largest stain on L's perfect image. - How did you know..? - Mello asked, eyes fixed on the white-haired boy. Near turned his head only slightly, just to see the duo. Suddenly, a smile, a real (not creepy as hell, the one he presented after Kira admitted his true identity), genuine smile appeared on his face. - Isn't it obvious? Mello isn't the one to lose to me so easily - Mello blinked a few times, smirking after a moment. - Yeah... Remember that for the future - Near nodded ever so slightly, his fingers twisting a strand of hair as always. He started after a moment of silence - I assume you two are dead at the moment? - Mello opened his mouth to reply but Matt was quicker - Yes. Don't tell anybody about this, would you? - Near nodded, standing up and moving towards the exit.

Mello looked after him and just before the boy was gone, he shouted - Near! - Near turned to Mello, a confused expression on his face. - Thanks for cooperating - the youngest one smiled and exited the warehouse. Mello turned to face Matt, whose face was split by a grin. - What? - Oh, nothing... It's just.. Seeing you cooperate so well with Near... It was worth nearly dying for... Ouch! - Matt began massaging his arm punched by Mello. - Hey, what was that for? - Mello smiled. - For being an idiot... My idiot, to be precise - Matt smirked and followed his blond-haired angel to the exit.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, I know the ending is cliché and crappy and so on... But this is basically my version of canon-like happy ending for MxM. So it has to be a little... odd O-O. The titanium tile was my sister's idea, the "Breath, It's Over" title belongs to Blue October... Thanks for reading, I hope you'll share your opinion about this piece with me :)

**By MxMSupporter, 09.09.13**


End file.
